La rosa y el lobo
by Jacquie Doll
Summary: Ella lloraba inquietamente. Starfire había sido golpeada por alguien que amo por toda su vida, nada es para siempre. Todo en el mar de olvido ya quedo, inalcanzable cielo para él y un gran mar de esperanza para ella. Al fin. Libertad, lejos de él y aunque deseaba regresar el tiempo ya todo estaba hecho, pues ella dejo de ser la rosa del lobo y él dejo de ser su lobo por siempre...


_Los personajes de la serie 'Teen Titans' no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Glen Murakami. Esta obra no fue creada con fines de lucrar a sus respectivos creadores._

_Nota: Recomiendo escuchar la canción "Un ángel llora" de Annete Moreno._

* * *

La rosa y el lobo

Por: Jacquie Doll

_Las flores ya no llegan, el poema se acabo._

_El que un día fue amor, en amargura se volvio._

_Ella quiere regresar el tiempo que paso,_

_Para poder vivir los placeres del ayer,_

_Ya no puede ver las cosas igual,_

_Porque en un mar de olvido todo ya quedo._

— _Un ángel llora/Annete Moreno_

* * *

Era la primera vez en la que él la trataba de esa manera. Ella lloraba de tal manera de que su aliento se perdía entre los sollozos que se escuchaban en aquella habitación, era una noche tormentosa y completamente deprimente, todo sucedió de tal manera que un reloj no pudo sincronizar el tiempo de aquel suceso…simplemente él la golpeo. Golpeo su nívea con gran rudeza de tal manera de que su cuerpo frágil y delgado cayó al suelo con lentitud, ella anhelo apoyar sus manos para poder detener la caída pero no lo logro. El llanto comenzó desde ese maldito momento. _¿Por qué? _Era la pregunta que se hacia ella con continuidad, comenzaba a recordar los momentos felices a lado de Robin, su primer beso…todo paso en cuestión de minutos. Una llamarada ingenua le recuerda al fulgor del odio, ella volvía a sufrir. Como un día sin el sol, como una noche sin estrellas ese era una noche. Ella no era digna de él. Dios era como si un ángel cayera al infierno, infierno al que ya había caído. Quería quemar el veneno y acabarlo con todo el valor del mundo.

Necesitaba por primera vez de un calor inquietante, saborear la llama del amor real.

El odio comenzó conforme ella se detenía, controlaba el llanto lluvioso de la tormenta creciente en su gran corazón. Este amor era su condena eterna, le encadeno con gran fuerza que él comenzaría a torturarla diariamente, era un héroe…pero un demonio y un lobo para ella. La piso de tal manera que cayó en el pozo, su amor eterno era inquebrantable pero nunca como algo aquello, no se asimilaba a su sueño anhelado. Las alas rotas arrojadas al mar sin su azul cielo. Cielo que cubría su bella aura, como una gran sonrisa. Nadie estaba para ayudarla, ahí estaba postrada observando la luna sola sin compañía de un titilante fulgor y tan vacía se hallaba. Nunca la había escuchado llorar de esa manera. Y él era un patán por golpear a una mujer, el peor de todos y tal vez peor que el fallecido Slade.

En su hogar había un monstruo que la hizo feliz, una bella mentira transformada por los bestiales lobos hambrientos sedientos por robar un poco de la sangre de una inocente rosa. Una gran bofetada sonora invadió la habitación de la joven. Ella nunca se lo esperaba. Nunca.

No podía, estaba cansada ya de tanto llorar.

No se dejaría caer jamás. No, ya no más. Un sufrir tras sufrir, _detenlo _le gritaba su corazón vacilante, ella no podía regresar en el tiempo y aunque lo deseara las cosas ya habían sucedido. Todo quedo en su gran olvido. El cielo oscurecido la arrullaba.

— No me harás más_ daño — no te hará daño volver a llorar, _nuevamente comenzó su triste diluvio. Ya no puede ver las cosas igual, todo quedo en su memoria marcado con gran rabia sobre su suave piel como aquella marca en su mejilla. Tan desilusionada se hallaba, decepcionada y deprimida. Bello ángel llora más. Poco era lo que significaba para Robin, una brecha tensa le hizo daño, demasiado. Ilusión en la que se dejo llevar. Una derrota le haría tomar valentía, no más. Quiere olvidar y no logra superarlo… anhelar sanar con un calor, ya no sentía frio, simplemente se dejaba olvidar por sí sola. Tocaban a su puerta. _Toc-toc_ no abras ya, la puerta cerrada tenía que estar ya.

— _¿Star? — _¡¿Por qué demonios no se largaba?! No, solucionaría las cosas. Estaba segura de que otra vez viviría feliz por siempre. Vuelve a la trampa ingenuo ratón. Ambos eran bien y mal, no era correcto volver a sus brazos. ¿Por qué? Eran tantos los momentos que vivieron juntos, los pequeños detalles pulidos en una lamina de cristal, ojala y pudiese regresar el tiempo para darle un abrazo a él. Miedo era el que sentía en ese momento. Tocaba a su puerta con gran euforia. _Se desesperaba, _pensaba la joven mientras se hincaba y tomaba sus rodillas, dejaría que tocara cuantas veces quisiera, ya nunca abriría. Sería capaz de vivir por siempre en sus sueños.

— ¡Starfire! ¡Abre la maldita puerta! — mas amenazas era las que recibía. Ya nunca sería lo mismo. Nunca pensaba que doliese tanto.

— ¡No me harás daño! Viviré lejos de ti por siempre…de eso estaré segura— el cielo tocaba esta vez su ventana. Tomo una pequeña mochila en la cual tenía oculta por alguna extraña razón. Libero las cadenas por primera vez, un bello ángel lejos de ese lobo. Ella era rosa y no se permitiría marchitar por una bestia feroz, nunca te dejes caer. Con el más hilillo fino de voz descanso un segundo y su ventana descorrida comenzaba a sonar bella. Al fin. Libertad.

Pero no podría volar nuevamente. Era una sensación de arrojarse al abismo o ascender a las nubes nuevamente. De eso se trataba, _cierra la vista de la cruel realidad y nunca vuelvas ya, _sonrió por primera vez en semanas y dándole un suave roce a la barra de su ventana, salto. Por primera vez en días su cuerpo libre y el agua del mar causándole tranquilidad en la marca del veneno.

Un lobo entro con fiereza. Observo la ventana abierta y sin esperar busco a su presa, nadie estaba…creyó que había muerto. Tarde, demasiado tarde cayó en su error, un lobo no puede volar y el tiempo detenido así se mantuvo. ¿Qué había hecho? Se dejo dominar por su demonio interior y la ira en su mismo centro aniquilando lo mucho que tenia y amaba. Estaba muerta para él pero ella estaba viva para sí misma, viva en el cielo donde un ángel nunca muere, lejos de él. — ¡Starfire! — gritaba ya demasiado tarde. _¿Tratando de enmendar tu error? _Pobre ingenuo, bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar, la soledad. Un gran vacío inevitable, un error eterno, por siempre lo recordaría. Un golpe trozado con la marca eterna en la piel bronceada de una princesa.

Y ella simplemente levitaba con rapidez, alejándose de todo contacto con la torre titán en busca de su felicidad. Un nuevo rumbo para no regresar, y si muy amigos eran, él debía entender que olvidarla debía hacer, hay dolor para él, pero la pesadilla para ella había terminado, cesado inalcanzable y rápidamente. Que sea feliz por siempre y para siempre aquel ángel que había llorado, nunca vuelvas a sus brazos pues él no te espera ya.

Robin se dejo caer en sus propias rodillas, se quito con repudio los guantes que ocultaban su tacto, los azoto con furia, se deshizo del antifaz e hizo algo inquebrantable, marco con su mano un puño incesante. Sabía que dolería, pero ya todo estaba resuelto.

Ella no era su rosa, y él no era su lobo después de todo.

…

_Dedicado a una amiga, una persona especial. Se levanta a su libertad y busca su felicidad. _

…

* * *

Gracias por leer. Sé que fue hable de un tema que afecta a demasiadas mujeres, la violencia hacia la mujer es un grave delito que puede quedar impugne, eso es realmente un pésimo error. Dejan a las bestias libres después de todo. A mi sinceramente no me ha sucedido algún problema como este y espero que nunca ocurra. Me sorprendió el haber tomado un problema como este para plasmarlo en un escrito como este, me hizo llorar lo que yo escribí.

Les agradezco por leer.

…Hasta luego


End file.
